Shooting Star
by mr.tomato123
Summary: This story is something I came up with during school. It has nothing to do with Inuyasha but it has anime names...Anyways, enjoy and please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Shooting Star

Chapter 1

"Serenity, get up now! Do you want to be late for school and lower your grades and your IQ? Get up!" yelled Marian Mustang, Serenity's mom, as she barged in Serenity's room. Serenity cringed at the sound of the yelling and thought she should be used to it by now, but it's more the like the opposite.

"Serenity, I said get…"

"I'm going! I'm going! Calm down, mom! It won't matter if I'm not at school one da…"

"Don't even finish that sentence! You better be glad that you're a genius or I would be so angry with you!" Mrs. Mustang said as she slammed Serenity's door.

"This is you not being angry?" said Serenity to herself while still in bed. Serenity then, got up and got ready for school. She put on her kimono-type shirt and jeans and her high-top converse. She went downstairs to eat breakfast when her half-brother, Edward Cadyn, started yelling at her.

"Serenity Crystal Mustang, what do you think your doing?" he shouted while braiding his long, blonde hair and glared at her with his yellow eyes.

"I'm going to eat breakfast, but I can tell that that's not going to happen, is it?"

"Nope, you have to go to school or your going to be late," he replied in a calmer voice.

"But, but…."

"No buts! Now go!"

"Why are you on mom's side? You're supposed to be on my side!"

"As long as I agree with mom, she stays off of my back. She's so busy yelling at you that she doesn't even notice what I do. Life's great, isn't it?" said Edward as he went to get his keys to go wherever he goes at this time of the day. He had just gotten his license a few weeks ago and Serenity still had a year left until she can drive. A few minutes later the bus came to pick up Serenity. When she got to school, her so-called friends came over to greet her.

"Hey, Serenity!" said James Wood, Serenity's only guy friend, as he pulled her long, black, braided hair.

"Hey, that hurts" she replied but James didn't notice.

"Did you do your Algebra 2 homework, Cheyanne?" said Heather, Serenity's first friend ever.

"No! I totally forgot! Uh…Serenity, can we ask you a favor?" Cheyanne asked. Her friends usually asked this question only when they wanted Serenity to do their forgotten homework.

"Let me guess, you want me to do your homework? I'm not even sure I can. I don't think I remember Algebra 2 being in Honors Calculus and all," replied Serenity.

"Come on Serenity! Last time we promise!"

"You said that last time, and the time before that and the time before that and…"

"Fine! We don't need your help anyways!" yelled Heather.

"Yeah, and you don't have to brag about being in higher classes than us!" shouted Cheyanne. As that was said, Cheyanne and Heather walked away very aggressively.

"Wow. I didn't know how mean girls are. Well anyways, I have to get to class and so should you, Miss Genius," laughed James as he walked away.

"This day just gets from bad to worse. Oh well, maybe it will get better, hopefully." Serenity said as she walked to her class. She had the most hated teacher, Ms. Spivey. She always brags to all the other teachers on how she has the smartest student and that she's teaching her. Ms. Spivey is constantly testing Serenity. She gave her hard problems that no one can answer except Serenity. When Serenity walked into class, her day went from worse to terrifying. All the students took their seats, when Ms. Spivey made an announcement.

"Everyone! I have a something to share with you! Ms. Mustang won the science fair again seventh time in a row! Everyone give a big hand for Serenity. Also, here is your reward!" Everyone clapped but groaned at the same time. They hated that Serenity was smarter than all of them and hated the fact that she was the only one that ever won anything.

"She should be disqualified from the science fair!" said a student.

"She cheats!" replied another.

"It's not fair for the rest of us!" said one more. Serenity tried hard not to hear the comments as she shrunk into her seat.

"My mom forces me to do the science fair," she said to herself. After a long, hard day at school, Serenity finally got home.

"Finally, I thought this day would never end!" said Serenity as she walked in the house, "I smell something delicious!"

"It is delicious, but mom says you can't have anything to eat until all of your homework is done and where have you been anyways, it's eight thirty?" said Edward with a smirk.

"Hey! I couldn't have breakfast! I didn't have enough time to make lunch! And now you're telling me I can't have dinner! And I was helping tutoring and then my teacher made me stay late…"

"Okay I get it. But you can't have dinner 'till you finish your homework," laughed Edward in an evil sort of way.

"Aahhh!" Serenity screamed and stormed off into her room. "I can't take this anymore! I don't want to be a genius! I don't want to be different anymore! I want to have a mom that loves me, and friends that care! I want to live a normal life!" Serenity cried herself to sleep and while she was sleeping, a shooting star shot over the sky that night.

End of Chapter...Read next chapter! There's a suprise!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Serenity, time to get up dear! You'll be late for school!" said a soft, calming voice downstairs.

"Who is that? That's not my mom. She should be yelling at me. She also called me dear, what's with that?" said Serenity puzzled and unsure what has happened to her mother. Thinking that maybe she just lost her mind, she got up, and put on her clothes and braided her hair. She went downstairs and went into the kitchen. In the kitchen she found a strange woman and a girl about the same age as her half- brother.

"Good morning dear!" said the strange woman.

"Nice to see you finally awake. I thought you would sleep all day," chuckled the girl.

"Who are you people? What are you doing in my house? Where's Ed?" asked Serenity unsure of the situation.

"What are you talking about dear? Are you okay? How late did you stay up? I told your sister to tell you to go to bed at nine but I can see she didn't do that."

"Oh, sorry. I must have forgotten," replied the girl to the strange woman.

"Who are you people?" cried Serenity.

"Serenity, it's me, mom," replied the strange woman.

"Mom?"

"Yes. And this is your sister, Chelsea. Remember?"

"What's wrong with you, sis?"

Still a little shaken up, Serenity asks, "Mom, what's your real name?"

"Uh…" a little unsure of the question she replied, "I don't know why you want to know, but it's Mayline."

"Mayline? Mayline Mustang?"

"Mustang? Where are you getting Mustang from? Our last name is Elric," said Chelsea a little confused.

"Elric? I uh… have to go um… to school," Serenity said while rushing out of the house. "Who are those people? They can't be my family or…" Serenity remembered the night before and remembered that she wished for a new family and friends. "What if what I wished for came true and they're my new family? This was the first time in a long time that I haven't been yelled at. I should go back inside. I'm starving too. Maybe I can actually eat something for once." Serenity went back inside, talked with her new sister and mom, and ate breakfast.

"This is the best breakfast ever! Thanks!"

"Your welcome. I've made French toast before, I didn't know you liked it this much. I should make it more often," said Serenity's new mom with a smile. "Well, you girls better hurry or you'll be late for school."

"Come on sis. I'm taking you to school today."

"Oh, okay, thanks," replied Serenity. "Ed never gave me any rides to school," she said to herself. While driving to school, Serenity saw all the houses. "Everything is different! I didn't just get a new family I live in a different place too!" she said to herself while watching everything go by.

"Well, we're here. Have a good day at school. Don't try to think too hard! Pick you up after school."

"Don't try to think too hard? What's that supposed to mean?" Serenity said a little confused on the comment from her sister.

"Hey, Serenity! I see you got your sister to take you to school. What did you do? Freak out on her?" laughed a boy with short black hair.

"Uh…who are you?"

"It's me Zach James. You know, one of your best friends."

"Oh, yeah. I remember. Yeah. Wait, one of my best friends, who else is my friend?" asked Serenity unsure if that was going to scare him away.

"Uh…are you okay? Boy am I glad your sister drove you. You might have gotten lost again."

"Again?"

"Serenity got lost again? I knew it. Do we have to walk you everywhere?" said another boy with brown hair that goes down to his shoulders.

"And who are you?" Serenity questioned the new boy.

"It's me Sean. We just saw each other yesterday. Is she okay, Zach?"

"I don't know."

"Hi, Serenity!" said a girl's voice a ways away.

"Who's that?"

"Alicia is like your best friend in the world and you don't know who she is? There is something wrong with you," said Sean confused.

"Well, let's get to class. Let's see, first period is…Algebra 2," said Zach with a groan.

"Yeah, Algebra 2," Sean said with sarcasm.

"Where is the Honors Calculus class at again?" asked Serenity thinking that only the people around her changed but she has changed as well.

"Honors Calculus? You're kidding right? Why do you want to go there? Its not like you have that class," said Zach.

"I don't? What class do I have?"

"You're still in Geometry," Sean said.

"I'm still in what?" Serenity said not understanding why she is only in Geometry. "But, I'm the smartest person in school. I'm a genius!" Zach and Sean started cracking up.

"You, the smartest person in school? Please don't make me laugh harder!"

"Yeah, we will see you after school, genius!" Sean said while walking away with Zach to go to class. A moment later and after asking many people where the Geometry class was, she finds an open seat and sits down. The teacher comes in and starts teaching.

"Uh… teacher?" asked Serenity.

"It's Mr. Johnson, Ms. Elric," replied the teacher.

"Yes, sorry. Mr. Johnson, I don't think I should be in this class. You see I am a genius," started Serenit, then the entire class starts laughing. "I don't understand. What's so funny?"

"Ms. Elric, this is no time for games. I have to teach."

"Genius? Who does she think she is?" said a student.

"She's just as smart as me and I'm not that smart."

"That's for sure."

Serenity heard all that was being said and yet, liked what she heard. She finally has friends that don't ask her to do their homework, and had a family that doesn't yell. No one is complaining about her being too smart.

"I think I'm going to like this life!"

End of Chapter 2. Please Review!


End file.
